Robin Dick X Batman Bruce
by Marlene Fishe
Summary: Dick returns home as Nightwing and Bruce is excited by the new turn of events.  No petifilia... way beyong age of consent.


Batman(Bruce) X Robin(Dick)

Bruce was reminiscing. He held in his hands a faded piece of red fabric with tattered edges. All these years, Bruce had kept this tiny piece of fabric close to his heart, hidden away so not even Alfred could find it. It wasn't that Alfred would suspect the deep emotions and memories that such a tiny piece of fabric held for Bruce, but because by keeping the piece of fabric for so long, he had been forced to admit to his deeper desires. For so long, these desires had been dormant, but now that their source had returned, he could no longer completely deny their existence.

Dick was back. He was still in the crime fighting business, but he was no longer the boy Robin Bruce had trained. He was stronger, older, and wiser to the ways of the world. Bruce had met up with him the night before, and all those repressed desires came back, but stronger.

Dick had asked if he could come back to Wayne Manor and his old room, and Bruce, without thinking, had agreed. Dick would drop by later, and Bruce was only beginning to realize how much trouble he was in.

Before, whenever he noticed unkempt desires towards his once again ward, he had covered them up by thinking of how young and naïve Dick was. He forced himself to think of Dick as a child, but he could no longer keep up the pretense. Dick was as far from a child as a mouse is from an elephant. Dick was all man.

Bruce ran his hand over the softened fabric one more time. Dick had only been Robin for a few months when had gotten a serious injury. Bruce couldn't quite remember the face of the man, but he did remember 'accidentally' injuring the man. A single piece of fabric had been cut away, and Bruce had kept it, he could still see were the blood had left a faint change in the color. Bruce sighed and told himself to 'stop dwelling on the past'.

Bruce set the piece of fabric in the split in the side of his favorite book's cover, before shoving the book back onto the shelf with all the other books he read regularly. He had strategy placed it there so that dust wouldn't accumulate around the other books and give his hiding spot away.

Bruce was so on edge that he decided to distract himself by actually sitting down and beginning to fill out the multitude of paperwork that accumulated on his desk. In no time at all he managed to lose himself within the legal forums. Bruce was just straining his eyes to read the fine print when a familiar voice spoke, "You know there is this new incredible invention common folk like to call glasses."

Bruce looked up to find Dick lounging in the doorway to his office. He was wearing sweats with the Gotham University mascot on the chest. He had a sly smile on his face. Bruce kept his face blank of all emotion, as he met his gaze. His eyes had a mischievous glint in them. Bruce paused for a moment, considering, before finally leaning back in his chair, pretending to relax back into his chair as he asked, "Did you need something?"

Dick shrugged, but instead of dropping Bruce's gaze as he had often done as a child he focused on the paperwork laid out before Bruce. Dick raised an eyebrow as he planted himself on the edge of the desk and picked up Bruce's latest letter opener, given to him by the police chief. Dick weighed it in his hand, shifted it from one hand to the other before asking, "Do you ever sleep in an actual bed?"

Bruce made a steeple of his hands and turned his chair so he was facing dick head on. Dick's shoulders tensed a fraction of an inch. If Bruce wasn't so acutely aware of his every move he might have missed it. Dick took a deep breath, and Bruce knew it was psyching himself up… for what he did not know yet. Dick let out a breath and ran his hand over his hair. Bruce couldn't stop himself from noticing how much longer it was. He barely held in check his yearning to touch that hair, to see if it was as soft as he had remembered.

Dick looked like he had finally found the words he wanted to get some point across when Bruce's watch face lit up for a split secant. Dick sighed in frustration, knowing the signal that batman was needed. Bruce's hands tightened on the edge of the desk as he pushed himself to his feet. Normally he would have rushed out of the room, rushed to do his duty as Batman. Instead he paused, and asked in a voice that sounded soft and unfamiliar even to me, "Can we talk later?"

For a moment the joyful teenage façade dropped, leaving Dick vulnerable. He uses his smiles and sarcasm like a mask, and after the barest of moments that mask comes back in place as he says, "I know where to find you."

Then they're both leaving the office. Bruce heads to the streets, fights crime, but the whole time his minds on Dick and the desires he inspired. Dick's image in his head is the worst distraction, and before the night is over his body has taken a truly horrible beating. By the time Bruce gets back to the back cave his foot is so swollen that he can barely limp to the table set up for just such occasions as when he got injuries.

As Bruce pulls himself onto the table he winces from the knife wound on his arm, which was bleeding profusely and definitely needed at least a dozen stitches. Bruce winced and rested his head on the medal of the table for a moment, as he attempted to catch his breath and get control of his thoughts. It was in that moment, that moment where he felt so weak and vulnerable, that he heard the nearly silent footfall.

If he had been fully immersed in his Batman façade he would have launched himself at the source of the sound, no matter the possibly seriously injured ankle or the gushing arm wound, but in that moment he was just Bruce. There was a near silent sound of a secant foot landing next to the first, and then that same familiar voice asked, "Tough night?"

Bruce let out a breath that he hadn't realized he had been holding. Since he couldn't think of a passable response to that he reached over and gripped the first aid kit. He faintly her Dick take a few steps toward him as he opened the first aid kit and pulled out the sewing kit. Bruce knew he wouldn't be able to stitch the wound himself, it was too far out of his reach.

Dick must have realized it too because he took the needle and thread from my hands. Without a word he expertly sterilized the needle and stitched up the wound. All at once Bruce felt exhausted and hyped up. He was so conscience of Dick and his own semi-nakedness. Thank god he was able to keep his cock in check, because he didn't want Dick to think of him as a pervert. Although that was definitely was the only word that described what had been going on in his mind, perverted.

Dick finished stitching the wound and tied it off. When he used his teeth to cut the string, and his lips brushed against Bruce's flesh, he almost shuttered in response. He barely managed to repress his natural reaction to Dick's touch. Bruce was going to attempt to move when he realized that Dick was still right beside him. His mouth was still right there against the wound.

Bruce felt his muscles tensed and Dick let out a breath that brushed up his arm and shoulder. Bruce shuttered, ever so slightly, and suddenly Dick had a firm grip on his uninjured shoulder and was pushing him back down onto the table. Bruce didn't like the glint in Dick's eyes and growled out, "Dick?"

Dick smiled and said nonchalantly, "you need to stay off that ankle. Here's a cold compress to help the swelling go down. Till it goes down you probably keep off of it."

Then his hands were on my leg, holding it still as he wrapped the compress around my ankle. His hands where firm with repressed strength as he moved my leg around. After a moment he said, "Doesn't look to be too serious. I still don't think you should put any weight on it."

I felt my jaw clench as he kept his attention on my ankle, after a moment he whistled and his eyes met mine, taking my breath away and asked, and "How'd this happen?"

For some strange reason I couldn't comprehend, I simply stated the truth, "I wasn't paying enough attention to what was going on around me."

Dick laughed and said, "Batman, admitting to having some flaw? Somebody pinch me."

I glared at him and the sarcastic smile dropped away as he said, "Here, give me your arm. I'll get you to bed."

Some part of Bruce, a very small part, told him to say no, to call for Alfred. Instead he took Dicks hand. He had been expecting for him to let him lean some weight on him as he climbed the stairs, but as he slid off the table, Dick lifted him off his feet.

Bruce let out a surprised gasp as he found himself pressed against Dick's chest, a chest that was so strong it should have belonged to Superman. Before Bruce could think to protest, Dick was strolling across the bat cave and up the stairs, by then he was so comfortable and breathless that he couldn't find the strength to resist the comfort of being in Dick's arms.

Dick carried the larger man up to his room with ease. Dick strolled to the end of the hall and opened the door to Bruce's room with his knee. He paused outside the darkened room, a strange look crossed his face, one that Bruce had not seen before. Although Dick had been inside of Bruce's room a time or two as a child, Bruce was certain that he wouldn't be able to keep his desire a secret much more if Dick crossed the entrance.

When Bruce placed his hand on Dick shoulder, he felt a slight tremor run through him. Dick didn't try to stop Bruce from standing on his non-injured leg. As he straightened Bruce look down at Dick, who still had a strange expression on his face. Bruce turned to the doorway but as he pulled his hand away from Dick, Dick's own hand reached up and his wrist. Bruce turned and looked at the tight grip Dick's hand had on his wrist in shock, as though seeing it would confirm the contact.

Before Bruce could even think about that contact, and how pleasant it felt, Dick stepped into Bruce's chest, and his mouth suddenly pressed against his own. Bruce gasped in surprised and Dick plunged his tongue into the opening of his mouth as he pinned Bruce up against the door frame.

PR.2

For a moment Bruce thought that perhaps he was having a wet dream. Sure it had been quite some time since he had one of those, but what was happening couldn't be real. Dick, his little boy wonder, who had grown into a very sexy man, was kissing him, was rubbing himself up against him like a cat and Bruce could almost hear him purr.

Dicks tongue was exploring Bruce's mouth and his hands where running over Bruce's chest. Bruce's hands fell limply at his sides. Sure he had acted the playboy in his younger years to disguise his Alternate identity, but he had never actually slept with that many people, and he most definitely had never felt like this for anyone before.

They had been kissing for perhaps a minute when Dick finally pulled back. He smiled with excitement as he took in Bruce's half-lidded eyes and moistened lips. Dick couldn't help but admire the fact that this was the first time he had seen Bruce so out of sort's, so human. Before Bruce could think of some way to deny Dick, Dick lifted Bruce off his feet once more and carried him into the darkened room before gently placing him on his silk, high thread-count, sheets.

Dick had been jerking off to mental images of his guardian since he hit puberty. When he had turned eighteen and left Gotham and his role as Robin, the boy wonder. It had taken him over a year to realize that although he lusted after the bat, he was not Gay. He had experimented with dozens of different types of men and women but none could give him what he needed. What he got from just being in Bruce presence. It wasn't even something he describe or explain, all he knew was that he wanted Bruce Wayne more than he had ever wanted anything.

Dick's mouth captured Bruce's mouth once more. This time he was no longer gentle in his exploration, as he nipped and bit his way over Bruce's mouth. When Bruce's hands clenched the sheets beneath him, Dick started working at the fastening of Bruce's pants, while keeping up his assault on his mouth.

Bruce was so entranced by the feel of Dick's lips and teeth on him, that he didn't realize what Dick was doing with his hands till they gripped his cock. Dick captured the breath that escaped from Bruce's mouth with a smile. Bruce was panting beneath him, his lips swollen and wet from his kisses. He tasted like night and man and sweet ecstasy.

In no time at all Dick was going down on Bruce, taking his already hard and wet cock into his mouth. Bruce was bighting his lip, and trying to keep from making those wonderful noises that nearly had Dick come in his pants like an untrained pre-pubescent kid. Dick used the every trick he had learned over the years to make Bruce come, truthfully the man held out longer than Dick had thought he would.

Bruce had his hands in Dicks hair, which was long and soft underneath his callused fingers. He had tried to pull Dick off before he went of the edge but when the man refused to relent he let his base urges take over and thrust into Dick's warm hot mouth as he came.

Bruce could honestly say he was not dreaming. There was no way that a dream could be so… blissful… heavenly. He began to wonder if perhaps the scarecrow had escaped his padded cell and someone dosed him with some new, potent drug. If that were the case Bruce would gladly let the villain win this fight if he would only keep the hallucination going for the rest of his possibly short life.

It was when his mind was beginning to consider this a plausible explanation for what Bruce was experiencing, Dicks come wetted finger pushed into his walls and right to his prostate.

Bruce arched his back in surprise, wincing as some of Dicks weight fell on his swollen ankle. Dick paused in his ministrations too hook Bruce's leg over his shoulder so that his injured ankle was out of his way. Bruce's hands where in Dick's hair and on his shoulder as Dick's hands continued to peruse Bruce's body. By the time Dick had loosened Bruce enough for a secant finger he had explored all the scares on his chest, which were numerous and substantial.

Dick's imagine fantasies seemed like colorless memories easily eclipsed by the real deal. Bruce's hands were tightly woven in his hair. If he had by some odd reason wanted to stop kissing Bruce, he wouldn't have been able to pull away, not that he would ever want to pull away when Bruce was finally returning his kiss, matching his tongue stroke for stroke.

Dick paused as he withdrew his fingers, but before he could think to doubt himself Bruce made a sound that was all animalistic need, a sound the batman persona would never make. Suddenly Dick could not contain his need, but again Bruce surprised him by meeting each of his thrusts with one of his own. Dick ended up coming inside Bruce in a matter of secants, yet he was still semi-erect.

Somehow Dick had pulled away from Bruce's lips, and as he came through his lust filled haze he realized he was biting into Bruce's shoulder, hard enough to draw blood. Dick suddenly grew self-conscience as he realized all the implications of what he had just did. Terror seized him as he realized that Bruce might not react well to what had just happened between them.

Dick began to pull out, only to have steely strong arms rap around him. Bruce was a big man, big enough that he could easily rest his chin on the top of his head. He felt more than herd him take in a deep breath, then his gravelly voice said, "Please, don't stop."

It was a desperate, nearly silent, whisper, and it had Dick hard as a rock and pumping his hips in secant. Bruce and Dick went at it like dogs in heat, and fell asleep in each other's arms without so much as saying so much as a discernable word to one another.

Dick was the first to wake up when Alfred Jerked the curtains open to send streamers of light right into the man's face. Bruce, whose legs were still entangled with his own, was snoring slightly, his head buried under a litany of pillows. Dick blushed profusely and dropped his gaze. Alfred cleared his throat and Dick felt Bruce jerk, then he slowly pushed up on an elbowed.

Dick's breath hitched as he got full view of Bruce. His eyes were still half-lidded with sleep, his lips still swollen from last night's affairs, an assortment of hickeys and bight marks lined both sides of his neck. Dick was thankful for the blankets that shielded himself from the elderly butlers gaze.

It was obvious when Bruce fully awoke. Dick found Bruce's reactions positively endearing, from alertness, to confusion, to surprise, to disbelief, then finally, the most amazing sigh Dick had ever seen, Bruce blushed. Dick felt a satisfying smile of satisfaction pull at his cheeks as Bruce buried his head back into the pillows he had immerged from.

Alfred cleared his throat once more and without so much as blinking said, "I'm afraid I can only postpone your meetings for long. Breakfast will be ready in an hour, I expect you both dressed and present."

So Began Dick and Bruce's love affair!

PT3

.com/

.


End file.
